Civil War: Pony Version
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: The Lunar Republic rises, and the Mane 6 are split up. Big events take place like: marriage, kids, and immortal spells? Pairings: FlashLight, Rainbow XSoarin', FlutterMac, AppleXSpike, AND LunaXSombra ,celistcord-maybe-N
1. Chapter 1

Luna raced down the streets, hoping to soon find the girl's home. Her illuminated hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her massive wings were pushed against her back. Her silver finger tips were balled into fist as she ran, her boots , symboled with a moon and a star, were speeding to a beat.

She smiled when she saw the big, clouded house. She flew up, bathed in her own moonlight. She tapped upon the door, waiting for a response. '_The sun princess will not be in control of this once beautiful country. Not on my whatch!'_ She thought.

The door opening popped the moon princess out of her thoughts, revealing a young girl with rainbow hair in a messy bun, cyan wings, drapping over a T-shirt with a lightning bolt on the center. "Hello, Rainbow dash!" Luna exlamied.

Rainbow smiled. "Hey, Luna! What's up?" Luna had gotten used to being called 'Luna'."Hello, I'm sorry to drop by so late, but I have a very important question that will change your life_ forever,_ and you don't have to say 'yes'."

Rainbow Dash nodded, and said, " What is the question, I want to know."

Luna smiled, signed, and said, "Will you join the Lunar republic?"

**HEY, NIGHTBLAZE123 HERE! SORRYFOR THE DERPYNESS OF MY OTHER STORIES, I STILL DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING HERE. **

** I OWN NOTHING EXEPT MY OC'S, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**A/N: YEA, NEXT CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXEPT OC'S****!**

**-NIGHTBLAZE123-THANKS HOOBINS! LISTEN TO THIS THEN"JOIN THE HERD"**

Twilight awoke with a start. "**WOW**. That was a weird dream." She stepped out of bed, her long purple and pink hair going past her newly owned wings. She quickly took a shower, then called for Spike.

Spike was a green and purple haired boy. He was quickly growing, he was now almost taller than Twilight. He came in from the main room, dim-eyed and tired. Twilight, who was in the bedroom, was always wide-awake, was puzzeled by this.

"SPIKE! Were you up late reading again?"

Spike shot up. He'd sworn not to say anything about the Lunar Republic, and Twilight would squeeze it out of him. So he nodded. "SPIKE! I told you not to do that, why did you do it?!"She yelled. He flinched, as she would take away something that he loved. He sighed, and shrugged. He hated lying, he gessed that was from AJ.

"Twilight, are going to join the Solar Empire?"

"Duh, Spike! The princesses are there, so I need to be there! And, the republic is terrible! Anyone that goes aginst Celestia is terrible!...Why do you ask?" Her purple fingers tapped against her shoulder as her unicorn horn levitated books on and off shelves.

He shrugged, not wanting to give anything away. He then turned around."I'm going to town!" He shouted as he made his way out.'_Luna will not like_ this' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3 DERP

**A/N; HEY PEEPS! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT, I HOPE! AND THANKS, WWEMLPRUGRATFAN7725, FOR REVEIWING!**

**NOTICE: MY SCHOOL WILL START SOON, SO WE CAN'T WRITE AS MUCH/ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Spike raced into the republic's small territory, were their secret leader, the gracious Princess Lunar Skye, or known as Luna, was pacing back and forth, waiting for spike, realizing he'd finally arrived. He bowed, then stood up.

"Spike, you know their is no formality in our land, so why do thou do it? Aren't you tired of it?" She asked. He shrugged, and quickly answered, "Old habits must really die hard, Prin-Luna." She nodded, her long eternal hair still in motion. "What did Twilight Sparkle say, Spike? Did thy join us?" Spike shook his green-haired head. "She went to the dark-I mean light side. But, Dark Winds agreed. He'll be here in a few minuets." She frowned at first, Twilight would've been a great addition to the republic, but then smiled, for she knew Dark winds was a strong flyer, and would be very efficient. "She stood and smiled, "It will be a wonderful occasion, but I must go. I can't have my sister knowing I'm our leader, now can I?" Her massive blue wings emerged from her back, her silver finger-nails dropping her protective gloves. She walked over to one of the huge windows in the room, letting in to much sunlight than she would have liked. "Spike, thank you for sticking by my side, I've lately sensed you've not liked lying to Twilight." He nodded in appreciation, Knowing the princess of the night was still bothered about what happened so many months ago.

**RAINBOW DASH POV**

I was shaken up when I herd Twilight was going to the dark- I m-mean light side. I fully expected it, I even almost_ knew_ it! But, then again, I prayed to the moon I was wrong. Twilight Sparkle, one of the most powerful people in the world, going to the wrong side.

I sat down in my house, my plain finger-nails tangled together. I started to think.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was taken aback by the question, and my mouth was hanging open. 'Help lead a whole republic?! Eternal night?! Freedom from Celestia's rule?!Without telling my friend's?! YEA, I'M DOING IT! But hiding it will be kinda hard.' I smiled and hugged Luna, almost yelling_, "YES! I'LL DO IT!"_ I stopped hugging her, and asked 'Why now?'_

_ She sighed, then said, "I've lately seen how my sister's rule has effected the people of Equestria, and I simply refuse how it goes without question! And, a night without end will stop the fires and heat in places, and yet also warm cooler area's up." I smiled, and nodded, still exited abut being in second command._


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY AUDIUNCE! HA, REFERENCES! AND THANKS FOR REVEIWING PEEPS!**

**A;N/I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, IN WHICH THERE HAS BEEN ONL ONE SO FAR.**

**R&R PLS!**

Luna flew at a mild pace, considering alicorns could fly at super-sonic speeds. When she reached the castle, she swung her legs forward, planting a fake smile on her face. "How was the trip, princess? Any meetings with the republic, your majesty?" A guard asked. The princess silenty nodded, walking forward. "Sister! A word!" She called. A moment later, a flash a pure white light, filling the room with life, shrouding the darkness back into the shadows. "You called,Luna?"

She nodded, still 'smiling'. "Yes, sister, I did...Can I ask you something?"

Tia nodded slowly, then her head turned to the side, with her celestial hair still waving like a flag, confused. "Tis it that you ask?" (Yes, she still has some reagalr speech!)

Lunar Skye was worried, worried that she would revel her secret. "T-tis a question that...Tia, Why did th-you, form the solar e-empier? Did thou do it for a payment? Did th-you do it for power?!" Her fingers were curled into fists, her eyes flashed into dragon/nightmare moon eyes, making her beloved sister flinch a bit in a mix of terror and shock. Celestia had noticed a change in her younger twin, a darker one. Tonight would be nightmare night, the celebration of Nightmare moon's defeat, and Lulu's bad side _hated_ this 'oh so beloved' holiday, and the growing threat did not do well on her sister's fragile temper.

"Luna, I did not make our empire for power-completely."

"_WHAT?"_

Luna's eyes were enchanted now, hiding her dull face for the fake yelp. Her inside wanted to say, "_No, really?" _but she kept her pearl lips shut.

"Lunar Skye, sister please understand I did this for control over our subjects, and power in numbers! I'm not a ruthless Que- princess like the so-called 'over-seerer' of the Republic!" Celestia pleaded. Luna sighed, and then nodded. she then hugged her sister, secretly placing a tracking device on her sister's scalp. "I understand Tia, I understand."

**PINKIE'S POV**

**SUGERCUBE CORNER (the start of CUPCAKES...possibly)**

HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!

I love laughing! Oh, and smiles! And food!

I woke up to these thoughts, and I sat up. My flat pink hair was curled around the sloppy T-shirt I had thrown upon me, and did a sloppy yawn, then a smile. Today was the day I got to pick my P.A.R.T.Y. group! I don't know what P.A.R.T.Y. means, but we get to help out in the war! I streached out my arms, then went to the bathroom to wash up.

I got in my usual outfit, which was a pink shirt with awesome ballons on it, a skirt with denim leggings and a rockin' awesome pair of red convers! I soon raced down the steps, greeted by the 7 year-olds, Pound and Pumkin cake.

"AUNT PINKE LOOK!LOOK WHAT THEY DID!"

I had seen silly on me, but... THEY WERE COVERED IN OLD MOLDY DIPERS AND SILLY STRING! I slowly backed up, then ran out, their parent's could take care of that. I hope.

I ran to the town hall, my chest heaving from running nearly mile in a 3-minuet period of time.

Then somewon knocked me out.

**later**

**silver lab in the empire's territory**

I woke up. Men in silver suits surrounded me, and I was strapped onto a bed. " .GOOO!"

"SUBJECT AWAKE."A robotic voice responded.

A white figure walked up to me.

"P-PRINCESS CELESTIA! WHY ARE YOU-"

**"SHUT UP, NOW!"** She commanded. I obeyed.

"NOW, Pinkie pie, you will help me."

I felt a needle prick my skin. I started to feel stronger, and dizzy. Really dizzy. My mind raced, and started to almost shrink. My curly, bouncy hair turned dark and deflated.

"I feel- I feel- I feel..." My voice was different. I started to forget.

I then realized one thing. G-D Tia made me go insane.

"HAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAH,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**no pov**

The taunting voice of a manicac rung throughout the small town, chilling the bones of even the toughiest people.

And it echoed. And echoed.

And it echoed.

**THX BROS FOR READING THIS! MORE REVEIWS MORE UPDATES! AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, AND MY COUNTERPART'S TO!-NIGHBLAZE123**


	5. Chapter 5

**NIGHT: HEY DERPS!**

**SQUIRREL:HERE'S A NEW CHAPPIE!**

**NIGHT: JUST, NO.**

**SQUIRREL: BUT-**

**NIGHT:NO! GOD, WE NEED NEW PEEPS!**

**SQUIRREL: HEY, GREAT IDEA!**

**A/N; I DON'T OWN NOTHING, AND YES, YOU CAN JOIN ME. WEIRD, SO WHAT.**

**APPLE INDESTRIES**

**APPLEJACK POV**

**TROLL LOLL LOOL...**

I sighed. Today was Nightmare Night, and the republic's paycheck to us lowered 90$. God, I hate this dadgum war! All it's brought is sickness and death and..._GOD...Applebloom..._

_5 _years since the empire's attack.. 5 years since poor lill' Bloom..

"NO!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the sink, sobbing. I started to flash back.

**5 YEARS AGO, FAMILY SHED.**

"So what do ya'll think about t-"

"WAR!" Applebloom shouted. Granny sighed, and Mac frowned. I shook my head, frowning. "Yes, THAT.."

Shouting interrupted me. We spun around, all gasping. It was coming from...

I didn't have time to finish that thought. Empire soldiers burst through the barn door, carring guns and swords. They all rushed into the shed, shooting at us. Mac pulled down Granny, and reached to grabb Applebloom when...

*BOOM*

Blood. I didn't grab her in time... I gasped, and felt tears start to fall down my face. I cralled around to her, away from the haystack that was my shealter. I didn't care, and I herd Big Mac shout. The soldiers stoped shooting as I pulled her head into my lap. They started to head for me as her little golden eyes opened. I gazed at her clothes, a rose T-shirt with denim overalls, And a rose bow tied to her bright red hair. She started to look up to me, and I smiled sadly, softening my gaze.

"Hey sis, ah guess ah'm goinn' t ma and pa, now."

"NO, Bloom, ya can't leave.. never.."

She started to coulf up blood.

"M-maybe *clouf* I'll get my cutie mark now..Bye AJ.."

"NO! Bloom, WAKE UP!" Mac and granny looked up.

"Please, Lord, no,no, no, WAKE UP!... please."

I sobbed,and the soldiers came near me.

They took AB's body away, but left me something.

They left the small yellow piece of her blouse that had her cutie mark on it.

It was a white flower, surrounded by crimsion red and green leaves, and a gold cherry.

I grabbed it from the soldier, whom had a blank face, and held it to my chest. Mac and Granny held me as I sobbed.

**NOW**

I never knew why, or how. I didn't want to, at all! Heaven forbid I ever know.

The next few years, we stayed on the fence, not on either side, yet helpin' both. We made Apple Indestries, a tech company that helped the weak on the sides, but the empire's weak mostly.

I watched as my friend's chose sides, Pinkie going insane, AND, Twilight becoming mean.

War is War.


End file.
